Many modern mobile machines and vehicles are equipped with object detection and collision avoidance systems. For example, many modern automobiles include a collision avoidance system that includes a rear-facing, vehicle-mounted video camera that is connected to an in-dash multi-function display monitor. When the vehicle is placed in reverse, the collision avoidance system automatically activates the camera and displays the corresponding video feed on the in-dash display, providing the driver with rear visibility, with a greater field of vision than is generally provided by the rear-view mirror(s). Some collision avoidance systems also include additional safety measures, such as proximity alarms for notifying the driver of nearby objects and auto-braking schemes for causing the vehicle to automatically brake when the vehicle moves to within a threshold distance of a nearby object.
Although conventional collision avoidance systems may be convenient when the vehicle is moving, particularly when the vehicle is travelling in reverse or other situations in which driver visibility is impeded by driver “blind-spots,” there a several drawbacks. First, many interactive display technologies used in conventional collision avoidance systems require a relatively high level of driver attentiveness, which can distract the driver from other, potentially hazardous situations. For example, requiring the driver to look at a dash-mounted video screen while backing up into a busy street may distract the driver from pedestrian or vehicle traffic travelling toward the sides of the vehicle. As a result, although the video monitoring system may keep the driver keenly apprised of hazards approaching from behind the vehicle, the level of attention required to for the driver to process full-motion video may actually serve to distract the driver from other potential hazards near the vehicle.
In addition to driver distraction, closed-circuit display technologies used in many conventional collision avoidance systems can be costly. For example, many driver awareness camera system options can add 10-20% to the cost of a standard vehicle. While this may be acceptable in luxury markets or other environments where such a cost premium can be justified, it may be cost-prohibitive in many situations, such as fleet vehicles for local governments and small companies.
Various implementations of vehicle object detection and notification systems and corresponding information delivery methods disclosed herein are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.